


圣诞假期

by sammlicke



Category: Adam Dalgliesh Series - P. D. James
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Marriage, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: 婚后第一个圣诞假期。





	圣诞假期

圣诞节的下午，安抚了老爸（“你们之前可没告诉我他有房子！”），Emma和Adam一起开车北上，去杜伦郡过完假期剩下的几天。酒和罐头是从伦敦带来的，蔬果则是在临近农场定的。Emma惊讶的发现农场主把Adam当成了大学老师，Adam也并没有反驳。“偶尔糊涂一次也不错”，他笑着回答。

这是座结实的石头小房子，面朝北海，外墙一色为白，门窗是蓝色的。四周都是旷野，距离最近的公路有足足一英里。从原来的主人那里买下的时候，连电话都没有，只有广播。

t.b.c.

**Author's Note:**

> 我就想撒个糖_(:з」∠)_


End file.
